TECHNICAL FIELD
A new type of private circuit is being introduced for System X for digital exchanges which uses a switched connection instead of a hard-wired or nailed-up connection. This will automatically dial-up a predetermined directory number whenever the resource is `in-service free`.
System X was a stored-program-controlled (SPC) telecommunications system introduced into the United Kingdom in the early 1980's and introduced elsewhere since.